Endure the pain
by NoStress797
Summary: Percy lost his parents and his girlfriend in a car crash, he was the only survivor. He had to face all the pain of being alone in last year of high school, while being bullied everyday. EXTREME OOC
1. The incident

Chapter 1: The incident

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm here to tell you my side of my story. You see, I was once a happy guy, with a happy family and a happy girlfriend. That is, until the day of the incident. My father was Poseidon Jackson, my mother was Sally Jackson and my girlfriend was Calypso.

I was 16 years old at the time of the incident and it was the end of sophomore year of high school; my father was driving and we were going to our annual road trip, somehow I convinced my parents to bring Calypso with us, and I thought I would be the best vacation I'd ever had. Oh but how wrong I was.

I was happily chatting with Callie when suddenly our car went out of control, we had no idea what was happening. Our car went off the road and slammed into the trees nearby. I only heard a crash sound and instantly my vision went black.

According to the hospital I was unconscious for 3 weeks, in some sort of comatose state, and to my surprise I got the news that my parents and my girlfriend were dead. I was totally devastated; I barely eat and I had nightmares every day. Of course, I don't remember anything about the crash when I'm awake, but when I'm sleep, the events are repeated on my head over and over and over again.

I am currently on silent treatment, I do not speak to anyone unless necessary. I live by myself since my uncles wouldn't take me in, nice family I got huh? But despite my uncles hating me, my cousins are my best friends, basically they are the only ones that I speak to, and they're my only friends. You see, I'm not a popular kid at school, and I'm constantly bullied regardless what people say about me or how they insult me because I don't talk to them, I focus myself on getting good grades and try to get a scholarship for my Marine biologist degree.

After a long and horrible second summer without the people I most care about, the first day of senior year came around. I'm pretty excited for 1 thing: it's 1 less year before college, but at the same time it's going to be a long year without Nico and Thalia, since they already went for college. So, I'll just have to survive for 1 year all the bullying, sounds easy enough right? Well it isn't, you wanna know why? Because every time someone bullies you, your self-esteem lowers more and more, until there's nothing left for you. It doesn't help either that I'm not athletic at all, only when it comes to swimming, but I don't let people know that, I just simply don't want attention. Oh and don't forget that I have myopia and have to use glasses, of course, how could I forget? I literally have to switch glasses every once in a while because the bullies aka the football team, have to break them. So overall? I'm the typical "Nerd" guy. I also got Dyslexia and ADHD but I managed to overcome my dyslexia, that's like literally the only achievement I have in all these years. So, as you can see, my self-esteem is pretty low.

Anyways, I'm walking around my school before anyone arrives because I like to be earlier so I don't get noticed and hurt before the beginning of the day, so it's around 7 and school starts at 7:45. I got my schedule and went to my assigned classroom, before entering I bumped into someone; I flinched and instantly covered my face, reflexes I guess. But the person didn't actually hit me like I thought it would happen, she just stared at me with a worried look. Her name? Annabeth Chase, popular kid, head of cheerleaders and #1 GPA of the school, people would think that because she's blonde she's stupid, but no, she's so brilliant that she would make Einstein jealous. Nah just kidding.

"Sorry for bumping into you" She said

I quickly grabbed a pen and a notebook, tore a page from it, and wrote "_It's ok, it was my fault, and I wasn't paying attention, blame the reading"_

"Why did you write it instead of saying it?" She asked

"_It's kind of personal, I rather not write about it" _I wrote her

"Okay, no problem then, I'll be on my way" She said with an awkward face

And with that, I went my way to my seat. I sat there in silence until the bell rang, and our teacher came in. I tried to focus on my classes, but I couldn't help but notice again that I talked to Annabeth Chase, well, not really talked, but you know what I mean. There is no way in hell, that I'll be that lucky to talk to her again, or whatever.

Lunch came by and it was time for my "Splash" of the day like Luke and his gang love to call it. Which basically consists on they pushing my head through the toilet, pretty cool huh? Lucky me, toilets are always clean, thank the gods of Olympus. Oh yea, I forgot to mention you guys, I'm a Greek Mythology freak. Anyways moving on, it was time for my splash of the day and it came with a little surprise, a punch in the face.

After that I went and had lunch on a table alone, like always. I actually didn't mind though, I always spend my time reading or doing something productive with my life and if I get lucky, one day of these assholes will work for me, and that will be the greatest day of my life.

I was minding my own busyness and my phone buzzed

_**Hey kelp head, how are you holding up on your first day?**_

_**-T&N**_

I rolled my eyes before answering

_Like you wouldn't know, it's going pretty smooth, actually, Luke managed not to break my glasses on my first day, pretty impressive I have to say, although I got a surprise punch on my daily splash. Besides that, everything is great! Notice the sarcasm. I'll talk you guys later, I'm about to go to class. I love you guys._

_**Okay kelp head, take care of yourself, don't let them get to you, we love you too.**_

I know what you'll say, pretty cheesy, but when those 2 are your only family, all cheesiness is allowed, so sue me, I already have nothing to lose.

Pretty soon, school was over, and I rushed to the exit not wanting to get beat up after school, but my luck isn't really good like I said before. I was already surrounded by 4 guys and all I could do was enduring the punches, they broke my glasses (again) and got a kick in the stomach along with a black eye. Good thing I always keep a new pair of glasses on my backpack.

As I entered my apartment, I rushed to the bathroom and cleaned up my injuries, I always keep some bandages. And again, I ran out of bandages and forgot to buy some, so I had to go to my neighbors to ask for some. _Ding dong_, and I heard someone saying "COMING"

The miss opened the door and said "Oh hi Percy, how are you?" She looked at my eye and saw the injury "Oh my god you got hit again? C'mon in and let me treat that for you"

"It-It's ok Miss Chase, I-I c-can take care of it myself, you don't have to worry" I said looking defeated and really nervous. Since my parents died, Miss Chase has always been there for me, and unlike her daughter, she's one of the 3 people in the world that I actually talk to, because she always comes to my apartment bringing me dinner and I'm really grateful to her for that.

"Nonsense, c'mon in! And don't you dare decline me dinner mister" She said and I couldn't help but nod.

After she cleared my injuries, I was about to go and tell her some lame excuse about homework or something like that because I didn't want to bother her much. But she already made a place for me in the table.

The table was made for 4 people, I'm guessing Mr. Chase, Miss Chase, Annabeth and I. I was very, very uncomfortable being around Annabeth, because she was really pretty and well, let's face it, she can date anyone, she won't waste her time with me.

Dinner went slow, like REALLY slow, it was some sort of awkward silence, except for the part where Miss Chase asked Mr. Chase about his day at work. So Annabeth decided to break the ice, it was more like mutual conversation since Ms. And Mr. Chase were busy with their own conversation.

"So, what's your name? I didn't quite catch it today at school" She asked

"_My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm not surprised that you don't know me"_ I wrote her

"Percy? As in Thalia's cousin?" Well, considering my cousin was pretty popular, I'm not surprised she knows her, but how did she know that Thalia is my cousin?

"_Yes, how do you know her?"_ I asked her curiously

"Well, she's my best friend, I'm surprised that I've only seen you today at school" She told me with a surprised face.

"_Well, I'm not surprised honestly, I mostly keep myself hidden in school because of Luke's gang, they always like to beat me up, Thalia and Nico always defended me, but this year I'm on my own at school."_

"You know what? I'm gonna talk to that worthless human being tomorrow and fix that" My eyes widened

"_NO NO NO NO, Don't do that please" _I was almost begging at this point "_That will cause me more damage, and I will not like that, although I can endure the bullying at this stage, I don't want it to be worse, please."_ I told her and she nodded, but with a worried face.

After dinner and thanking Miss Chase for it, I went back to my apartment and went to my room. As soon as I laid my head on the pillow, I felt asleep.

**Well, this was some sort of idea that I had on my mind going on, and I didn't want to lose it, so help me out here with messages or reviews.**

'**Till next time!**


	2. Make it stop please

Percy's POV

Chapter 2: Make it stop please

A few weeks have passed and it's the same routine, go to school, get beat up, go lunch, get beat up, leave school, get beat up again and get home to do my homework and read a bit before Miss Chase comes a ask me how was my day.

Naturally I always tell her that my day went fine and that she doesn't have to worry about anything, but I guess we all know that nothing is fine, I keep telling myself that everything will be alright, but I don't believe it. I want to escape all the pain, I want to escape from the world at least just for a bit, but I don't know how.

Friday, last day of torture, I can free myself from the beating for 2 days after this. I don't have to leave my house unless I have to go to the grocery store and buy some food and stuff. For 1 year I've been wondering, why me? Why do I have to go through all this pain? Did I ever do something wrong?

Anyways, I'm walking out of the school and someone wraps their arms around me, and found Luke smirking at me, I sigh and avoid the tears from coming out. I know what you're thinking; weak right? Yea, I might be weak, but I just can't hold it anymore. Punch after punch after punch. I lay down on the floor, after they left, I couldn't hold myself anymore. I started to cry, tears coming out of my eyes like a waterfall. I can't stop them and every time I wipe them, more come out. I let out weak words.

"Someone… Anyone… please, make it stop" that's all I could say.

I pulled myself together and went to my house. I saw Miss Chase outside her door, I tried to avoid her and went straight inside and didn't bother to lock the door. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. And I saw it. This is it, I can't take it anymore, and I pulled out the razor and started cutting my wrists. At least this pain is the last I will have to feel, I started to feel dizzy, this is it. No more pain, tears were still coming out my eyes, so I closed them and drifted myself to sleep.

Darkness, that's all I see. I can't see my hands, I can't see my body and I couldn't feel any pain. I hear someone calling my name but as I turn around, I see no one. Yes, I am alone, no one cares about me anymore and the only ones that care are far away from me, beyond my reach. There's no place for me in this earth anymore, the world would be a better place without me.

I woke up, looking at the white ceiling and I turned around to see Miss Chase in the chair beside my bed. How did I get here? Why is she here?

"Miss… Chase?" I managed to say, I was really weak, I couldn't move and barely talk.

"Oh dear" Tears were coming out of her eyes, she grabbed my hand "I thought we lost you, I'm glad you're ok"

"Miss chase" I started crying more and more and more, I couldn't avoid it "it hurts, it hurts so much, I can't make the pain go away. I just thought… I couldn't take it anymore, there's no one that cares about me at school, and I just feel out of place and I'm just scared to go to school every morning" I kept crying and crying, she hugged me tightly, comforting me.

"Don't say that, I care about you my dear. I know you're scared, but don't let it get to you, I'm here for you, whatever you need just ask me" She told me, still hugging me tightly

"Miss Chase, how did you find me? How did you know?" I started to wipe my tears and looked straight to her eyes.

"Annabeth told me something was wrong, so we both knocked your door and no one answered, since it wasn't locked we came in and as we keep looking for you, we found you on the floor with a lot of blood" She told me

I looked down and said "I'm sorry Miss Chase, but can I ask you something?"

"Anything dear"

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone again" I looked at her expectantly

She smile and still had some tears in her cheeks "Of course I will"

I smiled and hugged her. Everything seemed to disappear when I was with her. No, I don't like Miss Chase, but there's something about her, she's been like a mother to me since my parents died, I now know, that I can rely on her for anything.

**Annabeth's POV**

_A few hours before…_

There's something about Percy that seems off. The only time I've heard him talk, was when he had dinner at my house and even then, he only spoke to my mother. When I tried to talk to him, he wrote on a napkin, not even bothering to talk to me, but that didn't bother to me. Every time I see him at school, he's alone reading or being bullied by Luke.

Now that I remember, I heard Thalia saying something about protecting his cousin from Luke last year, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. I remember Thalia and Nico being a little bit more distant from our group after last year's summer. Something happened and I think Percy might be involved.

I followed Percy after school, he was getting beat up by Luke and his gang, I was about to jump in but it wasn't going to help much, they were 4 and we were 2, so I decided not to. After that, Percy was on the floor and I saw tears coming out of his eyes. I was shocked, I was surprised to see him cry, I didn't know him much, but he didn't look like the crying type, he didn't even look fragile at all. And I heard it "Someone… Anyone… please, make it stop" it broke my heart to see him like that. He stood up and started to walk towards his house. I followed him quietly, trying not to get noticed by him. As we were on our floor, he walked into his apartment trying to avoid my mom, which is REALLY weird, since he always says hi to her. As he entered I told my mom what happened, and told her that something was very wrong. We knocked on his door but no one answered, I told my mom that we should enter and we did. As we kept walking inside, I saw him. I saw him lying down on the floor with a pull of blood around him. I yelled at my mom to call 911. I tried calling Percy's name while I wiped the tears that were falling. I didn't know him much, but I know that I didn't want him to die.

A few hours have passed in the hospital, and the doctor said that a few minutes more and he wouldn't have made it. He told us that he lost a lot of blood but he was stable and needed to rest; also that he should go to therapy, because it's not normal for someone to attempt to suicide. I waited outside, watching him sleep. I can't believe I've cried so much for a guy that I barely know and doesn't even talk to me.

Then he woke up, and my mom grabbed his hand. He was surprised that my mom was in there with him. I sneaked inside to listen their conversation; I know I know, eavesdropper but I had to know what was going on. I mean no one tries to suicide for bullying, I mean, yes it happens but It because the bullying is extreme. The reason must've been something else.

"Miss Chase" There was a pause there, he started crying a lot, I put a hand over my mouth and close my eyes, to avoid the tears from coming out "it hurts, it hurts so much, I can't make the pain go away. I just thought… I couldn't take it anymore, there's no one that cares about me at school, and I just feel out of place and I'm just scared to go to school every morning" Oh dear God.

I exited the room as swiftly as I could. I went to the bathroom and cried there. I can't believe that I've been so oblivious, he doesn't have any friends, and he doesn't have anyone to talk at school. I washed my face and went to the waiting room. Waiting for my mom to go to home.

"Annabeth, dear, your father will come and pick you up, I will stay here with Percy. He needs company at this moment" I could only nod, but there's a question that has been bothering me a lot.

"Mom? What happened to him? Why does he only talk to you?" I asked her

She looked at me with a sad face "I can't believe you don't remember. Annabeth, what happened last summer? Why was our weekend at the beach cancelled?"

"Because…" Then it hit me like a truck.

My eyes widened in shock while my mom nodded sadly.

"Yes, he was on a road trip with his parents and his girlfriend. The car went out of control and it crashed, everyone died and he was 2 weeks in coma, until he finally woke up. His life hasn't been the same since then. He only speaks to his cousins and me and I'm guessing it's because he trusts us and knows that we're there for him. Although it has been hard for him, he never got to this point before. Annabeth, what is happening with him at school?"

I couldn't answer to that, my voice was broken and tears were coming out like crazy

"I will tell you later mom, dad's here, I should go"

I ran outside and got in my dad's car while he went inside to know what happened. I spent most of the night crying. I can't believe I've been so stupid and so oblivious. That's what happened last summer, and that's why Nico and Thalia were a bit more distant. But I just don't get why he didn't spend his time with our group? Why didn't he come to us instead of enduring all that pain by himself? Those were some question that I had to get an answer, but first, I need him to trust me.

**Hey guys! Umm this was something I had in my mind for quite a while, and I know this is an EXTREME OOC, but it's just something that I felt it was interesting to write.**

**Anyways, I hope you don't cry as much as I did when I first thought of the story and when I was writing it.**

'**Till next time!**


	3. Friends

**Hey guys! I am REALLY sorry. I left you hanging with 2 chapters only :( I feel bad now. Anyways, I focused more on my first story and I am sorry for that. Anyways I didn't get many ideas for this chapter but after being bored, I came up with something. It's not a long chapter though (From what I wrote on my Notebook).**

**Anyways, enjoy! And thanks to everyone that asked for more :)**

Percy's POV

Chapter 3: Friends?

After I got released from the hospital, Ms. Chase took me to my house and then offered me to stay with them for a while. Truth be told, I honestly didn't want to be alone in my apartment, so I accepted.

Annabeth offered to take me to school every day but I refused, to be honest, I didn't want to be near another car, it reminded me too much of the accident (Of course, I came home in a car, but I was nearly passed out, so it's like it doesn't count. I was still tired from the loss of blood), at least not yet anyways. Later that day, a letter arrived at my mail, it was from the hospital; I opened the letter and to my surprise, they told me that if I wanted to, I could get some help for my condition after school is over at California for a year or so; apparently I'm not the only one having these kind of problems. I don't think it's a bad idea though and if it's after school is over, I'd probably be 18 by then, so I can claim the money my father left me. You see, when my parents were alive, we were pretty rich but we were always humble, so we didn't go around showing off that we were rich, in fact we were always on low profile, even with cars and clothes.

So, after my parents died, my dad left me all his money and could claim it when I reach 18 and when I turn 24, I would take over my dad's company. You're wondering, who's running the company meanwhile? Well, let's just say that there is a good friend of my father called Chiron Brunner, he's running the company meanwhile, and to be honest, he's a great guy.

So, the next day I went to the hospital and thanked for the letter, and asked them when I should go to California. They stated that the program starts in august 20, which is pretty awesome for me since its 2 days after my birthday and I can do all the paperwork for the money before going. Although I didn't tell anyone about the letter, I mean, it's something that I would tell them when the time comes, which is before I go, I suppose.

A few weeks have passed and Mr. and Ms. Chase had to go on a business trip. Annabeth took them to the airport and I stayed in the guest room reading and thinking about my future. I had to miss 1 year of college to fix my messed up life and now I didn't even know if I wanted to go to college. I mean, sure I wanted to be a marine biologist but I also wanted to teach History and Greek Mythology. Although owning my father's company, I feel like being a marine biologist sounds like a better idea. Oh and I haven't explained what does my father's company do; well it's a research facility, to help the marine life. Like it's all around the world, and it helps keep the fishers at bay to prevent some sea life get extinct.

I was knocked out my thoughts when someone knocked my door, and then Annabeth came in. She notified me that if I wanted to eat dinner, that there was some pizza in the oven. She was about to leave when she suddenly stops, I stared at her.

"Will you ever talk to me, Percy?" She asked me

Honestly? I've always wanted to talk to her, I've always had a slight crush on her, but I know that she was way out of my league but I know I could trust her. We've become friends for the last few weeks after the incident and I decided to just talk to her, maybe she could help me be free of all the torture while the school year is over.

I closed my eyes and sighed "Yes" I told her.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. I smiled at her and told her "Thank you for being there for me and helping me"

She smiled back "No problem Percy, I'm just glad that you're ok and that you decided to talk to me" She told me and then hugged me.

I was taken back a little but after I recovered I hugged her back. Later we ate some pizza and watched some movies. I got to say, it felt good to have a friend again.

Saturday night came and Annabeth was getting ready for a party. Being the popular girl she is, she always gets invited to the parties. Then she came into my room and asked me to go with her.

"Umm, I don't know Wise Girl, I've never been in a party before, I would pretty much feel out of place" it's the truth, even though I had a girlfriend right before the accident, I wasn't really a popular guy, so I never had the chance to go to a party.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, you're in senior year, live a little and have some fun" She told me.

Okay, let me explain the nicknames: After we became friends, she started calling me seaweed brain, because when I was at the hospital, she came into my room to find some clothes with Ms Chase, and found out that my room was completely Blue Ocean and had some fishes painted, it gave the feeling that it was an underwater room. And since I didn't speak to her, she came to the conclusion that my brain was replaced with seaweed, therefore the nickname, Seaweed Brain.

As for her nickname, I started calling her that because she has the #1 GPA of the school, pretty simple reason actually. And because she always has to talk about architecture facts and all that stuff that nobody cares, but don't tell her that I told you that; she would literally kill me if she knew that I said that about architecture.

So anyways, back to the story, after half an hour, she managed to convince me to go to the party.

We arrived at the place and being the lucky guy I am, the guy that opened the door was no other than Luke Castellan. I cursed under my breath, luckily nobody heard.

He smiled at Annabeth and then when he saw me, his smile turned into a frown "This isn't a party for losers Jackson; I suggest you leave, NOW" he told me

I didn't want to argue, I was just about to leave, I didn't mind and actually, I was expecting something like this to happen at some point of the party, I didn't actually expected to be before I got into the party.

"He's with me Luke, so if he goes, I go. Deal with it" Annabeth told him

He hesitated for a moment and then sighed "Fine, whatever, suit yourselves" he told us and went back to the party.

Annabeth and I came into the house and I immediately felt out of place, like I thought I would feel. I just sat in a couch drinking water and watching other people getting drunk and making out. I was starting to get uncomfortable when a couple sat in the couch and started making out.

I made my way to the pool area and that's when everything went wrong. Luke and his gang came, along with the whole party. I saw Annabeth and mouthed 'What's going on?' and she shrugged and mouthed back 'I have no idea' frowning a bit.

Luke then started talking "Hey guys! Are you ready for the main show?" He asked and everyone started cheering.

"So, the biggest loser in the school came to OUR party, let's give him a proper welcome, shall we?"

Before I could run or do anything, 2 big guys grabbed me and took me to Luke, then he started beating the crap out of me like he did everyday at school, but this time it felt worse. After 10 minutes of playing "Beating Percy" game, I almost pass out. They threw me into the pool and then everyone went back inside to keep the party going.

I made my way out the pool. Soaking wet I started walking out of the house, avoiding everyone and trying to get their laughs out of my head. This was the most humiliating moment of my life, no joke. When I was outside, near the parking lot, my vision started going black from the pain and all heard was a distant person calling out my name.

**Hey guys! Ok, so it wasn't as short as I thought it would be and I kind of cut the chapter a bit, because I changed my mind with something I was about to do and decided not to do it because it was so bad, ups.**

**So anyways, I really hope you like this chapter and I'll do my best to update sooner next time ;)**

'**Till Next time!**

**-NoStress797**


	4. Fresh Start?

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say something real quick before the chapter.**

**If you don't like OOC stories, don't keep reading mine, I'm just saying, you're not going to enjoy it and if you're reading this, and you do like this story, I will say thank you for reading it, it really means a lot to me.**

**By the way, for those saying that this isn't a good story, if you don't like it, don't read it (?) I'm just saying.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter ;)**

Percy's POV

Chapter 4: Fresh start?

When I woke up, my head felt dizzy and my body felt numb. I tried to stand up but I couldn't, all I could do was look at the pure white ceiling. All I could think of was 'am I in a mental house or something?' Apparently, I ended up in the hospital, again. No surprise there huh? Well, things happen for a reason, there is this say around that says 'God acts in mysterious ways', to be honest, I don't know if there is a God up there, but if there is, he must be laughing his ass off at my life. I mean, my life at this moment feels like a comedy, people laughs at me like I'm nothing, like I'm some sort of joke, maybe I am, maybe I became a joke after the accident. But anyways, back to the point, things happen for a reason, because after I could sit completely, I noticed that there was a guy in a suit in my room, like he was specifically waiting for me to wake up.

After he noticed that I woke up, he stood up and came to me with his hand extended for a handshake "Hello, my name is Apollo, I own this hospital. It has come to my attention your current, hmmm, how do I put this? Situation?" he told me.

Umm okay, that's not creepy at all "Okay, what about it?" I asked him.

"Well, let's just say that I'm here to offer you a deal that could help your physical and mental condition. My family and I are owners of this military camp called "Camp Jupiter" I am sure that you're aware of that camp right? I told my secretary to send you a letter to go there by summer next year. However, since your father was a very very good friend of mine and he once told us to take care of you; I have come here personally to ask you to come to California with me when winter break starts. You don't have to answer right now, but I'd like an answer by next week" he told me.

"Wait, you knew my father? How?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Not just your father, I know Athena as well, we were all childhood friends"

"So, I'm guessing Miss Chase called you?" I asked him

"Oh no, she doesn't know anything about this, this was something that I came up with, no need to worry though, we will teach you how to defend yourself from the bullies and we will help you with your shyness and sadness. Don't worry, you will only be there until spring break, after that, you can go back to school and have some sort of fresh start and hopefully, find a pretty girl to take to prom" He winked at me

"I will think about it, thank you for visiting me, Mister Apollo" I told him.

"Please, save your formalities, here's my card, you can call me when you made your decision, goodbye Perseus" I flinched a bit at my full name, but if he knows my full name, then he really knew my father.

I told Apollo that I would think about it, but honestly? There was nothing to think about, there was absolutely no freaking way that I was going to give away this opportunity.

So, after I got dismissed from the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Chase were already back from their business trip and let's just say that they didn't look happy at Annabeth for taking me to that party and at me for accepting the offer. So anyways, after dinner, Annabeth came to me and apologized again, and I told her that I was nothing, that she didn't need to worry about.

I helped Miss Chase clean up after that, when we were done, I asked permission from her to go to Camp Jupiter "Miss Chase, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can dear, what's on your mind?"

"Umm I don't know how to say this, but today at the Hospital, this guy came and asked me to join this camp back at California, and I just wanted to ask you if…" I was cut off by Miss Chase.

"You can go, I was thinking on asking one of my friends actually to take you there for winter break, although, camp can be a little tough, I am 100% sure that they can help you with your current problems and maybe, you won't be sad all the time like I know you are dear" She told me smiling

"So, you have no problem with me going to Camp Jupiter for the next 4-5 months?" I asked her with wide eyes.

"If it means, that your mental condition will be better, I actually don't mind, plus, I am co-founder of that camp, so I know you will be ok" She told me, my eyes widened more.

"Wait what? Co-founder? Like Apollo?"

"Yes, like Apollo"

"Who else is co-founder if may I ask?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and answered "Your father, your uncle Zeus, your uncle Hades, Apollo's twin sister Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Demeter, Hera, Hestia and Dionysus. All of them were good friends of your father; you might meet them at camp though"

So, basically I just sat there dumbfounded; I just learned that my father had some friends that I never knew of and that they were founders of Camp Jupiter, designated to help people like me, with PTSD and other stuff, plus according to Miss Chase, they hired professionals MMA fighters to train them for self defense, in case there are serious case of bullying like mine. Apparently, in that camp they say that training keeps you healthy and being healthy helps your mind. I'm starting to like this idea already, although I'm pretty sure I am not going to enjoy the first month or so there, I heard from Miss Chase that the training is pretty intense.

So, I asked Miss Chase about school, and she said that it was no problem, that I would receive education at camp and that she would write a letter to the school saying that I would be back by the end of spring break.

Last day of school came by and let's just say that I was pretty much inseparable from Annabeth, we had become best friends, although she's still popular and I'm still the looser, we never let that get in our way, she is simply amazing.

"I can't believe that you're going to leave for 5 months Seaweed Brain!" She told me with a sad smile

"I know, me neither, but it will help me get through all this, we can Skype, or text or call or whatever you want, just promise me, that you won't stop writing me, no matter what" I told her, holding me pinky like saying 'Pinky Promise'

She laughed a bit and said "You are so childish. I pinky promise that I won't stop writing you no matter what"

Then I hugged her and went downstairs with my bags to grab a cab and go to the airport. If only I knew, that my entire life would change after I step a foot into that plane.

**I really hope you like it, this was a shorter chapter but I really enjoyed writing it! :D**

**About the MMA stuff, I just couldn't help it haha, I just watched Never Back down 1 and 2, and I don't know, I just felt like adding something like that to Percy.**

**Let me know what you think on the reviews box!**

'**Till next time!**

**-NoStress797**


	5. A totally different Percy

**Hello guys! I decided to post another chapter since I finished studying and felt like doing something with the story**

**Enjoy! :D**

Percy's POV

Chapter 5: A totally different Percy

May 19, 2014. My life has never been the same after I left to camp Jupiter, why? Let's just say that they helped me a LOT with my emotional pain. Some people say that I am different in a good way, I joke a lot more than I used to, I am no longer shy, I can speak with anyone if I feel like and let's just say now I get angry pretty easy now.

The first month of camp Jupiter was a living hell, training was a NIGHTMARE. Training from Monday to Monday every single week, I envied the girls because they had the choice not to do so on weekends. But that was the first month though, after that, I adjusted to the training and got a pretty awesome response to it.

The training consisted in:

-Waking up at 4:30 am everyday

-Eat breakfast and get dressed in half an hour

-From 5 to 6 am we had to jog

-Then after that, it was gym circuit, which basically consists in rotating from machine to machine for 2 hours

-At 8:30 am was school (well, sort of) until 12

-Then lunch, for 1 hour

-From 1 pm to 6 pm was training MMA with a bunch of trainers

-After that we were clear to do whatever we wanted until dinner and then we had to go to sleep.

Like I said, if you are a skinny kid with no muscles and no preview training of any kind, this kind of training kills you. But I wasn't going to back down easy though, after a lot of pain, I got used to the training and began putting more and more effort into it. The first month, after training MMA, I mostly went to dinner early and collapse in the bed afterwards.

I barely talked to Annabeth, not because we didn't want to talk, but because we were both constantly busy. She was busy with all her popular stuff at school and prom planning and all that, and me because I was constantly training and visiting a psychologist that helped me with the PTSD.

So, after 5 months of intense training, I got pretty buffed, I grew like 2 inches and gained like 60 pounds of muscle. You guys probably think that it is impossible, let me tell you that it isn't. That kind of intense training and eating like a madman gives you tons of muscle.

Anyways, I arrived at New York 1 week earlier than expected because I convinced the camp leader Lupa to let me come home earlier. Miss Chase took care of my apartment while I was gone; she came in from time to time to clean it and all that.

I put my bags on my room and stretched a bit, I was pretty stiff after that fly. Deciding that I wasn't going to sleep yet I went outside and knocked the door of the Chase's.

Miss Chase opened the door and looked at me expectantly "Hello, may I help you, young man?" She told me, I tried to contain my laugh. It's no surprise she didn't recognize me, after winter break, a beard started growing in my face and I kind of stick with It and I no longer use glasses, well I do, but they are contacts, so it feels like I don't use glasses anymore.

"Umm yes, I just moved in next door" I pointed at my apartment "And I wanted to say hello to my neighbors" I smiled at her

"What? But that apartment wasn't on…" Her eyes widened on realization "Percy?!" She asked me astonished.

"Hello Miss Chase, how have you been?" My smile got wider and I hugged her.

"Oh my God Percy, you look so different, this isn't the shy boy I used to know, come on in dear" She hugged me back and smiled at me

"You got that right, camp helped me a lot and I'm very grateful that you let me go there Miss Chase, I really appreciate everything that you've done for me" I told her

"Well, I am really glad that it helped you dear, I was worried about you, but now I know it was the right thing to do" She told me

"So anyways, where is Mr. Chase and Annabeth?" I asked her

"Well, Frederick is at California right now, he's having some work conferences but he'll be back by the end of the week, and Annabeth, she's at her boyfriend's house" She told me

"Oh she has a boyfriend? That's weird; she never mentioned it on the phone"

"Yea, they've been dating since February I think? I don't know, I don't even like this guy, but I guess he makes her a little bit happy" she told me

"Well, I guess I will be going home, I need to unpack and set things up for tomorrow, I just wanted to say thank you Miss Chase, camp totally changed my life and I'll be always in debt for what you did for me" I told her and hugged her "You turned out to be like a second mother to me" I smiled at her.

"Oh come here dear, you're a special kid, I hope you always remember that, and I'll do it again in a heartbeat. You ended up being like a son to me as well dear, I hope to see you everyday here for dinner, and that's an order" She told me with a smile on her face, I couldn't tell her no and I didn't even want to, so I agreed to have dinner with the Chases' every day.

I'm sitting on my window, with one leg outside the window, hanging in the air and the other inside, admiring the view of the moon, which I basically did every day at California, when I wasn't tired at all. Suddenly I heard a scream, far away from the building; surprisingly the street was quiet, which is why I could hear that scream.

I jumped out of the window (I live on the first floor, so it wasn't a high jump) and sprinted to where I thought I heard the scream. And then I saw it, 4 guys and 1 girl, one was holding a camera which I suppose It was to record the whole thing (Duh, captain obvious strikes again). I couldn't see the girl though.

"3 on 1 that doesn't fair at all" I said with a cold tone

"Get the fuck out of here kid, unless you want to take a trip to the hospital" The guy holding the camera said.

"Oh no worries, you're the ones who will end up in a hospital bed unless you release that girl and go away" I told them.

I was still waiting for them to release her, but then they just pushed her to the wall and started coming for me very slowly, like giving me time to go away before they do me a facial makeover. That gave me time to recognize the girl; she had blond hair, that's all I needed to know, I knew that it was Annabeth, her body was shaking and she had tears in her cheeks. My blood started to boil, and suddenly, I wasn't waiting for them to come at me, I jumped at them without any notice.

The fight lasted around 10-20 seconds, I knocked them out all with one hit each on the back of the head they didn't even know how to throw a punch.

I went to where Annabeth was lying and I picked her up bridal style to take her home. She was still shaking but she wasn't complaining. She was surprisingly light, I wasn't expecting her to be so light, not that I'm calling her fat or anything but… You get the point.

"How do you know where I live?" She asked me nervously.

"Seriously Wise Girl? After 6 months you forget about me? I'm hurt" I told her jokingly

Her eyes widened a bit but she cuddled more to my chest "You look different" She told me.

I was going up the stairs and then I noticed that she fell asleep, I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looks when she sleeps. So I knocked on her door and Miss Chase opened the door, I told her everything that happened and put Annabeth in her bed.

Right when I was going to leave, Annabeth grabbed my wrist and I looked at her curiously "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to sleep alone" She asked me with a sad smile on her face.

"Sure, let me just inform your mom about it and I'll be right back, I promise" I told her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I went to the kitchen, where Miss Chase was "Thank you for getting there, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there" She told me.

"My pleasure Miss Chase, it's the least I can do for a friend" I told her "By the way, she asked me to stay the night with her, she doesn't want to sleep alone, is that ok with you Miss Chase?" I finished.

She raised an eyebrow but then smiled "Of course it's ok, if it was someone else I would never let them, but since it's you and I know you have good intensions, I have no problem on letting you spend the night. I trust you" She told me.

I smiled at her and then hugged her and wished her good night. Annabeth was waiting for me, so I went to her bed and she cuddled up to me, burying her face in my chest. I know what you might thinking, why would she spend the night with a guy if she has a boyfriend. Well, I'm not just SOME guy, I'm her best friend, or at least I consider her my best friend, I don't know if it's mutual though. I guess it is since I know her, and she wouldn't let anyone this close unless she trusts that person. I guess that makes me happy, since that proves that she trusts me.

So I kiss her head, and went to sleep.

**Ok, that's it for today, I'm thinking on updating another chapter soon, since I don't want to leave this story hanging. Plus I still got to update "Green on Grey" but I just can't get enough ideas for that, if you can, please read it and I'm open for some suggestions :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you guys soon.**

'**Till Next time**

**-NoStress797 **


End file.
